Mr. Tick
Mr. Tick RPed by VATROU Mr. Tick Note no one knows if this is his actual name History: Mr. Tick as a youth always loved to torture things, he enjoyed ripping apart the limbs of small creatures. His obsession for dismemberment grew as he aged, till one day his father who worked on a ranch as a tanner, injured himself skin from his arm hung off him, which for some reason only intrigued the young boy further reminding him of the Brahmin hide they worked with. His unique fascination with skin and hide began his descent into madness. One night while everyone slept save for a slave who was finishing up for the night, a young Tick crept up and smashed the slave's head in with a hammer. Dragging the body into a unused section of the workshop he found himself completely enamored with the sight of flesh, as he cut into the slave removing the skin, fascinated by it. Tick dug a hole to bury the body, and began the process of tanning the skin. For a few hours each night Tick would work on the skin, some residents claimed a foul odor coming from the unused section most of this rumor was disregarded, but Tick's father one night was up for a night cap, when he heard a noise from outside, from the workshop. Picking up his shotgun he went out to investigate, upon entering the shed he saw lights coming from a backroom, it was then when the father stumbled upon his son tanning. For a moment the father was proud, but that was only for a moment, as his father entered the room his gaze was upon that which was not any Brahmin. When Tick realized his own father had found his secret the young Tick ran, his father standing looking upon the tanned hide with a horror on his face, to stunned by what he saw to even move. Years later a older Tick continued with his work tanning human skin working under raiders and the like, Tick moved between raiders some didn't care what he did most were disgusted even by raider standards. Eventually he found his way into a group of Mercenaries called Talon, they had just been formed the year before and were actively recruiting from anywhere. A older Mr. Tick grew into quite the interrogator, as he tortured his victims most sang after hearing what his clothes were made out of, to afraid to even see the man. As the years went by and Mr. Tick honed his skills Talon eventually claimed Fort Bannister where Basilio led the men to victory, for the years that followed until Talon's fall by the lone wanderer Mr. Tick led his life and enjoyed every minute of it much to the dismay of his comrades. After the fall some Talon members disappeared in the wastes some reformed the Talon, and others were recruited into other groups, Mr. Tick found his way to Littlehorn and Associates and became one of the interrogators using his skills cutting and stripping flesh to extract information out of the most hardened men, sometimes even by skinning their comrades and tanning the skin right in front of them. Male Sex: Male Appearance Appearance: Standing at 5'6" he has a light build with minimal amounts of muscle, with short blonde wavy hair. His smile always unnerves almost anyone, for he is rarely seen without a smile on his face. Personality Personality: The only word that can describe him is psychopath, he rarely takes to others, and when he does it's in a strange obsession of some sorts. Skills Skills: Possessing the skills of torture and fear, he'll quite literally carve away at someone physically and mentally with blades and cutting instruments. Weapons And Armor Weapons and Armor: He always carries some knife or cutting tool where ever he goes, he does carry a combat shotgun for personal protection but rarely uses it, his armor is sewn together flesh from various people, it resembles a leather armor, but it is not. Occupation Occupation: interrogator and torturer for Littlehorn and Associates, he rarely leaves the building preferring to keep to himself among the various rooms for prisoners to gather any information from those who would be unwilling to otherwise give it. Faction Allegiance Faction Allegiance: No one's quite sure really, as of now it's Littlehorn And Associates , but his allegiance can be quite dubious. Category:Characters